


Not According to Plan

by DetectiveKnight



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Angst, Mutual Pining, honestly I don't even really know what to tag this as but it's happy at the end I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveKnight/pseuds/DetectiveKnight
Summary: Hanzo had been dancing around his emotions for far too long now. He was so tired of hiding everything, but he could barely admit it to himself, let alone anyone else. Unfortunately for him, sometimes the world has another plan, and it’s not a pretty one.





	Not According to Plan

Sometimes, Hanzo wished he had never joined Overwatch.

When missions went well, he could say it was fun to be in Overwatch. The missions were fun, but so were the people he worked with. He loved being able to work on mending his relationship with his brother, and he appreciated the friends he had made. Hanzo had even come to think of some of them as a sort of extended family. Though, he would never say any of that out loud.

This was not one of those missions.

Hanzo liked the people he was working with, to varying degrees. It was supposed to be an easy mission. Overall, it was supposed to be a quick, in and out mission where they were only going to be gone for about a week.

It was not going anything like how it was supposed to be. Everyone seemed to be out of it; they were all slow to react, and no one was doing a good job of helping each other. Hanzo himself was barely able to avoid serious injury a few times when his vantage points were being discovered. Finally, he decided it would be too dangerous for him to remain on his own while he continued to be found. He called over the comms for someone to come keep an eye on his flank while he continued to snipe from his point.

The first to come was none other than Jesse McCree, the very man Hanzo had hoped to avoid over the course of this mission.

While Hanzo was glad to see his support would be someone he knew to be reliable and have a good aim, he was not happy it was McCree because of how badly the mission was going. He did not want to embarrass himself.

Normally, in a mission such as this one, Hanzo wouldn’t particularly care if something went poorly. Everyone would be doing something embarrassing in such a case. It was an entirely different case with McCree, though. For who knows how long any more, they had been the closest of friends. It had started during a training session, where they had been paired to try to eliminate all the targets in a practice round against some training bots. Since then, they had trained together every time they were both home, and that had only led to their growing closer as friends.

At some point over the course of time since then, Hanzo had started to feel differently toward McCree. He had refused to think on it much, instead just walling it away so only he knew what was going on in his mind. Luckily, he had had plenty of practice doing that, so as far as he could tell, no one suspected a thing.

Still, as a result of this, Hanzo wanted to keep his cool, collected veneer around McCree. And when a mission was going bad, who knew what was going to happen, and who knew how one would react to those possibilities.

Hanzo was half hidden behind a decorative railing, keeping an eye over the rest of the team and letting arrows fly when he was able. McCree was crouched beside him, leaning against the railing and softly whistling a tune as he spun his six shooter on his finger. Just as Hanzo was about to let another arrow fly, McCree dropped his gun, having accidentally let it spin too far up his finger.

The clatter of metal on concrete and McCree’s barely muffled curse startled Hanzo, causing his arrow to miss its mark. He wasn’t even using a scatter arrow, so instead of doing any good, he had just wasted an arrow. He let out a heavy sigh.

McCree, having retrieved his gun, sat up and turned around. “Shit, Hanzo, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to mess you up,” he said.

Just as Hanzo opened his mouth, a shot echoed in the distance and a bullet ricocheted off the railing. If it had been an inch higher, it would have gone through the scrolling of the rail and gotten Hanzo right in the face. McCree immediately pulled Hanzo down to the floor and away from the railing, peering through the bars to see if he could find the source. Another bullet ricocheted, again barely missing Hanzo.

In the process of trying to jump out of the way, Hanzo nearly threw himself down the stairs beside them. McCree shot out a hand and grabbed him, saving the man from possibly killing himself accidentally.

Hanzo could feel his face flushing. This was exactly why he had hoped to avoid McCree during this mission. What could possibly be more embarrassing than nearly dying by accidentally falling down the stairs?

He took in a deep breath and stood, lining up a shot. He spotted three agents at the same time as they spotted him.

“Hanzo, what are you doing? They see you! They’re gonna kill you!” McCree shouted, ducking to avoid a shot as he tried to peek over the banister.

Hanzo shouted his summons for his twin dragons, aiming them in the direction of the enemy agents. He watched smugly as they scrambled to try to get out of the way. By the time his dragons disappeared again, the three agents were simply ragdolls rolling down the street as the momentum continued to carry their lifeless bodies.

Before Hanzo could duck again, another shot rang out from a place unseen, this one grazing his shoulder. He yelped, throwing himself to the ground and clutching at the wound.

“Hanzo! Are you okay? Talk to me, darlin’, tell me where they got ya,” McCree was saying.

“I am fine. It is just a scratch. We must get moving, more of them know where we are now.”

Without another moment’s hesitation, McCree scrambled to his feet and grabbed Hanzo’s hand, dragging him to his feet. He didn’t let go as he began running from the area, dragging Hanzo along with him. Hanzo was continually stumbling as he was dragged, unable to get his footing properly for more than a second or two at a time.

“McCree, I think we could run faster if you would let go of my hand,” Hanzo panted. No response. “Jesse, please, you are going to make me fall!”

McCree skidded to a stop, causing Hanzo to nearly plow right into him. Hanzo bent, chest heaving, and rested his hands on his knees. Once he caught his breath, he reached up to his shoulder again. His arm was painted in a sleeve of rivers and tributaries of blood, but the bleeding itself seemed to have almost stopped. He shook his hand, trying to clean it of the blood.

When he looked up, Hanzo noticed the wild look in McCree’s eyes. They were wide, and he kept bouncing his gaze all around them. His chest was still heaving, despite it having been plenty of time for him to catch his breath if he had been winded. Hanzo straightened and turned fully to McCree.

“I think we are safe.”

McCree jumped, focusing on Hanzo. He finally seemed to calm down some. His gaze fell on the blood on Hanzo’s arm, and he reached out to take his hand and inspect the wound.

“It ruined such a beautiful part of your tattoo,” McCree said. “You sure you’re okay? That there’s a lot of blood…”

“I am fine, McCree. The tattoo is fixable. I will just need some disinfectant, and it will heal. I think it was just the running that made it bleed this much,” Hanzo said.

McCree let go of Hanzo’s hand and hooked his thumb in his pocket. “Well, uh, I’m glad you’re okay, then.”

Hanzo allowed a small, rare smile on his face. McCree smiled in response. Not even a moment later, however, Hanzo’s vision began to fade. He heard McCree asking if he was okay, why was he swaying on his feet, stop scaring him, but even if he opened his mouth, he couldn’t get the words out.

The next thing he knew, Hanzo was waking up, having been dragged into an abandoned shop and gathered in McCree’s arms. McCree was propping him up on one of his knees and had an arm around his shoulders to hold him up, while with the other hand he was frantically contacting Mercy over his comm.

Hanzo slowly lifted his head. It felt like he had a cinderblock tied to it, it was so hard to move. McCree noticed the movement and hurriedly finished his call for help, focusing on Hanzo.

“What happened?” Hanzo asked, his voice a scratchy rasp.

“You collapsed. You’ve lost too much blood. That ‘graze’ of yours is a pretty serious wound, Hanzo,” McCree said. “You gave me quite the fright there. One moment you’re talking to me, and the next you’re just falling.”

Hanzo was silent a moment. “I am sorry I scared you,” he replied, voice slightly thick.

“Hey now, don’t you be sorry. I shoulda noticed you weren’t doing okay.”

“It’s just that I...” Hanzo trailed off, afraid that if he finished his thought, he wouldn’t be able to continue to keep up his wall afterwards.

“You…?” McCree prompted.

Hanzo remained silent for a moment, choosing his words carefully. “I feel bad that I worried you so much. I am not happy with myself for upsetting you,” he said slowly.

McCree’s eyes softened, and he gave him a small smile. “Don’t feel bad. You’ll be okay, and that’s all that matters.”

Just as Hanzo opened his mouth to respond, Mercy swept into the room, already using her caduceus on him. She inspected his wound and stated the bullet had passed through cleanly. Mercy instructed McCree to wrap the wound and apply pressure to staunch any further bleeding while she called for an evac.

“But what about the mission?” Hanzo asked.

Mercy smiled. “It’s just like you to be worried about the mission when you’re seriously injured, Hanzo. D.Va and Reinhart are taking care of it, and they have Ana with them. Right now, what’s important is keeping you from blacking out again. And that means no exerting yourself.” She stood and looked at McCree. “Jesse, can you carry Hanzo up to the roof? The evac copter will be here soon.”

Without a word, McCree gathered Hanzo up into his arms and made his way up the stairs, Mercy trailing behind him.

Of course, just their luck, when they made it to the roof they realized it was already occupied with an enemy sniper and a pair of soldiers for protection. Hanzo attempted to lift his arm to draw up his bow, but the pain was finally being processed. He hissed, biting his tongue to prevent from being loud enough to be noticed. Mercy drew her pistol and pressed her hand against Hanzo’s, silently telling him to keep from moving. They quietly moved to cover behind a stack of crates just slightly shorter than McCree was tall.

McCree carefully placed Hanzo on the ground and gestured for Mercy to move closer. “I can use Deadeye on them,” he whispered. “Hanzo, we can’t risk you hurting yourself worse. You just stay right here, y’hear?”

Hanzo bit back retorts and protests, stiffly nodding instead. McCree smiled at him, tossing away his cigar. It wasn’t his usual smirk, the one that made Hanzo’s heart skip a beat, but rather a soft, caring smile. All Hanzo could do was look away, willing his body to not betray him by blushing.

“Mercy, keep an eye on Hanzo for me. But could ya use that power up function of your caduceus? We can’t afford them survivin’ my shot.”

Mercy nodded, and McCree smirked. He stood, careful not to stand to his full height, and peeked around the corner of the crates. He waited a few moments before enabling his Deadeye. Hanzo dared to look and saw the enemy soldiers frantically searching for McCree, not noticing him slowly walking up behind them. Mercy powered up her caduceus, and McCree fired three times.

In quick succession, each soldier’s head snapped forward, and they tumbled to the ground, their guns clattering on the concrete roof. They were dead before they even hit the ground. McCree chuckled. Hanzo didn’t dare look at him for fear of finding yet another way to embarrass himself. Instead, he sat back, leaning heavily against the crates, and shut his eyes. Though he was losing barely any blood by that point, he felt so drained from all the blood he had already lost.

Not even ten seconds later, McCree was back at his side, checking his wound. Mercy resumed healing him, but Hanzo still felt so tired.

“The evac is almost here. McCree, I’ll have to leave with Hanzo, so they’ll need you to help finish the mission,” Mercy stated, piercing him with her gaze.  When he started to protest, she narrowed her eyes at him, effectively shutting him up. “They need your help. Reinhart’s barrier and hammer can only do so much when all he has with him are a single sniper and D.Va’s short range guns.”

McCree grimaced and turned back to Hanzo. He struggled to keep his eyes open, barely even processing that McCree was clutching the unharmed hand tightly. “I’ll come see you as soon as I can. I promise.”

With that, McCree stood and slowly walked away, launching himself off the roof and landing with a thud. Hanzo took a slow, shaky breath.

“He blames himself. But it was not his fault that I was injured,” Hanzo said.

Mercy gave Hanzo half a smile. “Of course he would. He was supposed to be protecting you. And he cares for you, so that would make it that much harder for him,” she replied.

“Well, of course he would be worried. We are very good friends.”

Mercy pinned Hanzo with her gaze. He almost felt like when he was a child and being reprimanded by his mother again under that gaze, despite the fact that he was actually older than her. He resisted the urge to squirm. “Surely you haven’t missed the way he looks at you?”

Hanzo stiffened, bristling. “I do not know what you mean.”

Mercy sighed. “You two are so hopeless. Nearly everyone else has noticed aside from the both of you.”

“I have no idea what you could possibly be talking about.”

“Don’t you start that again. You may try to hide it, but you aren’t as good at hiding what you are thinking or feeling as you seem to think you are. We are aware that you care for Jesse more than just as your friend, and I am telling you that he does in the same way.”

Hanzo looked away, hoping his face wasn’t betraying anything he didn’t want to express right now. “Thank you, Ms. Ziegler,” he mumbled.

“Of course, Hanzo. And please, call me Angela,” Mercy replied. Hanzo could hear her smile in her voice.

The evac helicopter arrived, and Mercy quickly helped load Hanzo into it. They flew off, leaving behind the remainder of their team. Hanzo felt himself slipping back into blackness again as muffled voices called for medical supplies over the noise of the helicopter blades.

* * *

 

Hanzo woke up in a bed that was not his own, feeling stiff and numb. He tried to raise his arms to stretch, but a dull pain in his shoulder stopped him. Hissing in pain, he reached over to touch it and found thick gauze wrapped around his shoulder and side. The events of their mission came back to him, and he allowed his hand to flop to the bed. He had to be in the medical office back on base.

As he dropped his hand, he felt something he hadn’t been expecting. Someone’s hair? Was that what it was?

Hanzo stretched his fingers to feel the thing again. It was definitely someone’s hair, and it was soft. He lifted his head to see who it was and had to keep himself from leaping out of the bed in shock.

It was McCree, asleep on the edge of his bed. He had pulled over a chair at some point while he was out and had been sitting with him. Apparently, he had been there long enough to fall asleep.

Once the initial shock wore off, Hanzo allowed himself to reach out again and feel McCree’s hair. It was softer than he thought it would be. The majority of it was pulled back into a tiny ponytail at the back of his head, but some of it had escaped while he slept. Hanzo ran his fingers through a lock, relishing in how soft it was, and twisted it around a finger.

McCree stirred, and Hanzo quickly untangled his fingers from his hair to yank his hand away. Before he could move his hand away, though, McCree lifted his head and looked at Hanzo. He smiled brilliantly, and Hanzo couldn’t help but blush.

McCree reached over and took Hanzo’s hand, causing him to blush even deeper. “You’re awake. I’m so glad you’re okay. I felt so bad about ruinin’ everything and getting you hurt.”

“It was not your fault, McCree.”

“But if I hadn’t dropped my gun-!”

“Everything is okay, Jesse. I am alright, and you are back safe from the rest of the mission. That is what matters,” Hanzo said, interrupting him.

McCree took a deep breath. “You’re right. I gotta calm down.”

Hanzo smiled. “Thank you for being here for me.”

“Well, of course I would! I woulda been here sooner if they didn’t need me to finish the mission.”

“It’s okay.”

“But, Lord Almighty, I was so afraid for ya, Hanzo. I thought I was gonna lose you,” McCree said. He rubbed circles on Hanzo’s knuckle, giving him a tiny smile. “I didn’t want that to happen. I still had so much I wanted to say.”

“What was it?” Hanzo asked, his voice small. He was extremely nervous.

“Well… Stuff like I want to get to know ya better, and that I’d like to take ya for dinner sometime. Off base. And that I want to hear you call me Jesse more.”

Hanzo smiled. “I think I would like that.”

McCree smiled at him, and it was one of the most brilliant smiles Hanzo had ever seen. He moved his hand to lace his fingers with Hanzo’s, and they smiled at each other. The door to the medical office slid open, and they quickly jumped apart. McCree’s face was bright red, and Hanzo could only imagine how flushed his own was.

Mercy walked around the divider and took in the sight in front of her. She sighed and shook her head. “Spare me your attempts at hiding, you two. We all knew it would happen eventually,” she said, glancing at the screens on the wall behind Hanzo’s bed. “Hanzo, nothing that can harm your healing wound. Nothing strenuous. Otherwise, you will be fine. Just come back here for fresh dressings for your wound every two days. You’re off mission duty until you’re healed. I’ll leave you two be for a bit, then I’ll be by to discharge you from my office.”

She left, pulling the curtain shut behind her. Hanzo and McCree looked at each other’s shocked, embarrassed faces. For a moment, they simply stared at each other. Then, they both broke down into laughter, weaving their fingers together.

“I think we can manage that. Don’t you, darlin’?” McCree asked.

Hanzo chuckled. “I think so.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I kinda don't really know what happened here. It just... happened. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ This is my first Overwatch fic and I haven't been able to read any of the comics yet, so I'm basing their interactions solely on what little there is in the game itself and how others have written them in their fics. I've been a little worried to post this and have been going back and editing it for I don't even know how long any more, so I'm posting it so I can stop having it nagging at the back of my mind. I mostly write modern style AUs and fics following game plotlines, so this is a little outside my comfort zone. Anyway, I hope you guys like it!
> 
> The part about Hanzo blacking out is actually loosely based upon the time when I blacked out in the hospital and terrified the x-ray tech I was with;;; I felt so bad for the poor guy that I started crying while I was still propped up in his arms and waiting for the nurse he had called to get there. It was just for dehydration, but I had collapsed while home alone and didn't trust myself to drive anywhere to go get help on my own, so the x-ray was to be sure I hadn't hurt myself when I collapsed once my family got back and was able to take me.
> 
> Also, I hope McCree's accent is okay. I'm from the region he's from so I pretty much just typed his speech kinda like the way I pronounce things, with a few exceptions here and there. But if you guys would prefer I type his speech normally instead just let me know!
> 
> If you guys have any comments/suggestions/constructive criticism for anything else I might write for these two I'd love to hear it! Thank you guys! :D


End file.
